Lost Star
by Sur0203
Summary: Kisah antara Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae serta orang-qorang aneh di antara mereka. Brothership. Kihyun hae.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Star

Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong dll.

Warning: typo itu manusiawi, cerita yang tidak mungkin ditemukan di dunia nyata.

Genre: Brothership, Mystery(?)

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik sur0203 jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, maka itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.

.Selamat membacA.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

.

Lee Donghae begitu bersemangat ketika libur pergantian tahun ajaran baru telah tiba, itu artinya sepupu yang tengah ia rindukan akan berlibur ke Korea. Pasalnya, sang sepupu selama ini tinggal di Los Angels sehingga ia hanya bisa bertemu setiap liburan pergantian tahun ajaran atau libur akhir semester. Apalagi semester kemarin sepupunya tidak ke Korea, pasti liburan kali ini akan datang ke Korea. Tahun ini, ia dan sepupunya akan memasuki _Senior Higth School_ , Donghae telah menentukan Sekolah mana yang ia tuju. Dengan bersepeda ia menuju rumah _Imo_ nya. Ketika pintu rumah sang _Imo_ terbuka, Donghae menampilkan senyum yang –ia pikir- sangat _charming_.

" _Eoh_ , Donghae _-ah,_ kau datang?" sapa sekaligus tanya sang Imo.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ne, _Imo._ "

"Masuklah," menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan Donghae masuk.

"Ya. _Imo_ , apakah Kibum datang ke Korea?" menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Donghae merasa sungkan untuk bertanya langsung tujuannya datang kemari.

"Kau ingin bertemu Kibum?" _Imo_ berhenti berjalan untuk menghadap pada Donghae.

Membuat Donghae menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Sayang sekali, ia datang beberapa minggu lagi, kudengar ia belum selesai mengurus _passport_ nya"

" _Ah_ , begitu" pandangan Donghae tak sengaja tertuju pada makhluk gempal yang sedang tengkurap di karpet, dengan bibir maju pertanda _mood_ nya sedang tidak baik.

"Bisakah _Imo_ meminta tolong padamu?" belum sempat Donghae berkomentar tentang si gempal, sang _Imo_ sudah bersuara.

"Ya?" Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada sang _Imo_.

"Tolong ajak Kyui bermain ke taman, ia mengambek karena _Imo_ tidak bisa menemaninya bermain, sedangkan _Imo_ harus membereskan barang-barang di rumah ini setelah pindahan" jelas _Imo_ panjang lebar.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin pergi ke taman Myeondong, apakah boleh Kyui diajak kesana?"

"Tentu saja." _Imo_ tersenyum simpul sekaligus merasa lega.

.Lost staR.

Berjalan bergandengan menuju taman, Kyuhyun, bocah yang baru berumur 4,5 tahun sedang asyik menjilati es krim yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Donghae. Sore hari cerah memang waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan, namun bukan hal itu yang menjadi tujuan utama dari Lee Donghae. Dia sedang mencoba melakukan _observasi_ untuk melengkapi essai yang menjadi salah satu persyaratan dalam pendaftaran Sekolahnya nanti. Tema essainya bebas, dan Donghae mencoba untuk belajar dari masyarakat. Kali ini, Donghae memilih tema "Pengaruh talenta pada performa jalanan terhadap jumlah penonton di Area Taman Kota Myeongdong" Bukankah ia jenius? Untuk ukuran anak yang baru akan masuk _Senior High School_ orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa dia merupakan anak yang cukup kreatif.

"Hyung, Hyung! lihat! _Gonglyong_!" setelah menarik-narik celana sebatas lutut milik Donghae, si kecil Kyuhyun menunjuk pada salah satu patung dinosaurus, dengan tangannya yang memegang es krim plus lelehan yang mengenai tangannya yang gempal.

Donghae melihat kearah yang ditunjuk sepupu gempalnya kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang penunjuk tadi, matanya membulat _horror_ ketika melihat bocah berbadan gempal disampingnya menjilati es krim yang meleleh di tangannya, "Kyui, itu jorok" menjauhkan tangan gempal dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Nyengir, Kyuhyun pernah diperingatkan oleh _eomma_ jika ia tidak boleh bertingkah jorok tetapi ia merasa sayang dengan es krimnya yang terbuang sia-sia. Tetapi setelahnya Kyuhyun merasa tangannya jadi kotor dan lengket, dia harus mengelapnya di suatu tempat.

Merasa celananya ditarik lagi, Donghae yang masih sibuk mencari sapu tangan di tasnya langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi melotot _horror_ pada tingkah kelewat manis adik sepupunya, "Kyui, celana Hyung bukan lap" dengan kesal menjauhkan tangan gempal dari celananya.

"Tangan Kyui kotor _Hyungie_ " memberikan tatapan polos tanpa dosa.

Dan siapalah Donghae yang mampu melawan tatapan super polos dari si gempal imut yang satu ini. "Sini Hyung bersihkan" menggunakan sapu tangan yang baru saja di temukannya, Donghae mengelap tangan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak rindu _Hyung_ mu Kyu?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Donghae, sebenarnya dialah yang merindu tetapi jika tidak ada alasan kuat _Hyung_ Kyuhyun takkan menengoknya ke Korea.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, " _Hyung_? Heechul _Hyung_?" melihat gelengan di kepala Donghae, Kyuhyun bertanya kembali, "Zhoumi _Hyung_?"

"Bukan, tetapi Kibum _Hyung_ mu" Donghae akhirnya memberikan jawaban siapa yang ia maksud.

"Kibum _Hyung?_ " Kyuhyun terlihat kembali berpikir dengan pose imut yang khas, Donghae saja sampai gemas " _Nugu?_ " akhirnya terlontarlah satu pertanyaan lain ketika Kyuhyun merasa asing dengan siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Donghae. Yang ia tau, Kyuhyun hanya memiliki Gui.

Donghae mulai berpikir, sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu kecil untuk mengingat jika ia mempunyai seorang _Hyung_. Terakhir kali Kibum kemari adalah 1.5 tahun yang lalu, jadi waktu itu Kyuhyun baru berumur 3 tahun, tentu saja tidak akan ingat.

"Dia _Hyung_ mu yang bersekolah di Amerika" penjelasan sederhana itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh Donghae.

"Kenapa Kibum _Hyung_ tidak disini saja dengan Kyui?" rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun menyeruak.

"Karena Kibum _Hyung_ bersekolah disana."

"Tapi, Donghae _Hyung_ sekolah disini apa bedanya?"

Donghae jadi bingung menjelaskan, matanya mengedar ke segala arah dan terhenti pada sekelompok gadis yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan, "Kyui, kita tertinggal pertunjukannya" mengalihkan pembicaraan berharap Kyuhyun akan teralihkan. Melihat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, Donghae bernafas lega namun tidak berlangsung lama sebelum ia melihat Kyuhyun lari ke tempat penonton yang berdiri berdesak-desakan. Donghae langsung menyusul, takut-takut jika Kyuhyun hilang atau tertelan oleh kerumunan. Tertawa geli ketika badan gempal Kyuhyun tidak mampu menerobos penonton, Donghae mengangkat Kyuhyun, berat tentu saja, lalu berjalan menuju kursi di pinggir agak belakang dari para _performer_.

"Kita duduk disini saja ya?" Donghae mendudukkan Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada gadis-gadis yang sibuk menari, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan merespon dengan jawaban singkat.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun aman, Donghae mengeluarkan _Handycam_ dari tasnya, essainya perlu bukti dokumentasi tentunya. Performa pertama berjalan lancar, begitu pula performa berikutnya, tiba pada performa ketiga saat Donghae disana, kembali gadis-gadis yang tadi telah melakukan pertunjukan, maju sekali lagi. Dengan musik opening yang khas, Donghae bisa menebak lagu apa yang akan mereka _cover dance,_ yaitu lagu milik Twice, _Cheer up_.

"Hey, Kyui!" Donghae hampir menyusul Kyuhyun ke tengah para gadis yang sedang menari jika tidak mengingat tugasnya. Sorakan ramai terdengar, beberapa orang yang tadinya tidak mengindahkan pertunjukan jadi ikut berkumpul. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jawabannya tidak lain tidak bukan karena sosok gempal imut yang ikut melakukan _dance Cheer up_. Donghae tertawa, Kyuhyun sungguh lucu dengan badan gempalnya yang di gerak-gerakkan kaku, tetapi sungguh imut.

Pertunjukan selesai dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah, banyak yang memberikan sumbangan pula dibandingkan dengan pertunjukan sebelumnya. Salah satu gadis yang melakukan pertunjukan tadi mendekati balita yang telah membantu pertunjukan mereka. Si balita terlihat bingung, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau mencari ibumu adik kecil?" mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si gempal.

Kyuhyun pernah di beritau oleh _eomma_ untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing, jadi dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan _Ahjumma_ di depannya.

"Kyui" Donghae datang tepat waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menempel pada Donghae.

Gadis yang tadi bertanya pada si balita gempal mengalihkan tatapannya pada remaja tampan yang ditempeli makhluk gempal. Begitu tampan hingga rasanya si gadis ingin berteriak ala _fangirls_. Segera menguasai dirinya, si gadis berdiri kemudian berdehem sejenak, "Dia _dongsaeng_ mu?"

"Ya" Donghae menjawab singkat.

"Hae _Hyung_ , Gui bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan _Ahjumma_ sasasa itu" Kyuhyun berkata manja sambil mendongak pada Donghae.

Si gadis melotot horror pada Kyuhyun, "Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang _Ahjumma_ anak nakal?" sejenak melupakan si remaja tampan, begitu sadar si gadis kembali berdehem, "Adik manis, aku bukan _Ahjumma_ , aku _noona_ , _noona_ kau mengerti?" mengganti teriakan dengan nada halus yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Donghae, ' _Ahjumma_ sasasa menyeramkan,' begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Lain dengan Donghae yang hampir tergelak, Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat ia panggil _noona_ , perempuan disekelilingnya hanya sangb _eomma_ dan _ahjumma_ tetangga yang suka memberi Kyuhyun _mandu_ , oleh karena itu ia memanggil gadis di depannya _ahjumma_. "Maafkan anak ini, dia masih belum mengerti" Donghae tersenyum sopan.

" _Ah_ begitu" si gadis mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" Donghae menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu dulu" mencoba menghentikan langkah si remaja tampan, dan berhasil, "Namaku PiGu, namamu siapa?" si gadis bertanya malu-malu.

Donghae tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan memberi tahu namaku jika jodoh mempertemukan kita lagi nanti"

Donghae berbalik, berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkan sesosok gadis bernama PiGu yang masih mematung, wajahnya bersemu karena kata "Jodoh" keluar dari mulut si remaja tampan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ia mungkin sedang terjerat PHP.

.Lost staR.

Kibum membuka kamarnya setelah terdengar ketukan juga panggilan dari Mr. Kim, menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, Kibum tak mau bersusah payah membuka mulutnya hanya untuk bersuara, toh ayahnya selalu tau maksudnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi sekolah terdekat dari rumah _Eomma_ mu di Korea" menyerahkan map yang berisi dokumen tentang sekolah barunya, "Dan Sekolah itu cukup bagus, mereka mensyaratkan untuk menulis essai sebagai salah satu kelengkapan pendaftaran"

Kibum menerima saja map yang diserahkan padanya, "Kapan dokumenku selesai?" yang ia maksud adalah dokumen perpindahan dirinya dari LA ke Korea.

Mengangkat bahu "Dua hari lagi, itu yang dikatakan petugas" Mr. Kim berjalan menjauh dari kamar Kibum, lalu berhenti di ujung tangga dan berbalik, "Kau punya waktu sampai besok pukul 00.00 untuk mengirimkan _e-mail_ kelengkapan pendaftaran sekolahmu" kembali berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

Kibum mengumpat dalam hati, ini terlalu mendadak dan juga-

Kepala Mr. Kim menyembul dari arah tangga, "Besok siang, aku lupa soal perbedaan waktu Korea dan LA"

" _Bloody Hell_ " kini ia tak menutupi umpatannya lagi, sedangkan Mr. Kim hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menjauh dengan acuh tak acuh.

.

Tbc

.

Baru perkenalan karakter. Bagian ini sudah ku upload di fb ketika ultah Donghae, waktu itu aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis cerita lengkapnya, semoga bulan ini ada. Meskipun FF ini untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun, tetapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan selesai di bulan ini. Aku masih baru dalam menulis FF macam ini jadi kritik dan saran sungguh dibutuhkan.

#HappyBirthdayChoKyuhyun #HappyKyuhyunDay #Happy0203KyuhyunDay

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning1: Aku rasa, aku telah kehilangan 'sentuhan' menulisku, dan kurasa chap ini membosankan, jadi silakan ditinggalkan sebelum menyesal karena telah buang-buang waktu untuk membaca. Terimakasih.

Warning2: typoku masih manusiawi

Warning3: cerita yang tak mungkin ditemukan di dunia nyata.

 **Me: Kim Kibum**

Ini mungkin merupakan hari yang sial bagi Kibum. Tidak, bukan hanya hari ini, tetapi sejak kemarin lusa. Bagaimana ia harus menyelesaikan karya ilmiahnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 jam. Kemudian Kim _Aboeji_ berkata bahwa pengurusan tentang kepindahannya ke Korea telah selesai, dan harus berangkat 4 jam kemudian. _Plus_ , lelaki yang sering ia panggil _aboeji_ , sama sekali tak mengantarnya ke bandara. Hanya mengatakan _'hati-hati_ ' dan _'salam untuk eommamu_ ' saja. Ketika di pesawat, ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang kakek-kakek. Apa kau pikir Kibum keberatan hanya karena duduk di samping kakek-kakek? Kau pasti bercanda. Kakek-kakek yang duduk disampinya memiliki kelebihan energi untuk bercerita. Berbicara kesana kemari hingga Kibum tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Puncak kesialannya ya sekarang ini, mungkin terdengar seperti drama, tetapi Kibum kini memang sedang berjalan di tengah cuaca terik musim panas dengan koper yang ia seret. Taksi yang tadi ditumpanginya mengalami ban bocor. Sopirnya berkata bahwa mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk memperbaiki karena kebetulan ban cadangannya kempes. Kebetulan yang beruntun, sungguh luar biasa.

Kibum mulai memasuki gerbang daerah perumahan di Nowon, ia sempat bertanya pada satpam yang berjaga. Kata sopir taksi tadi, rumah _eomma_ nya tidaklah jauh. Dan sekarang satpam juga berkata bahwa tidak jauh lagi. Kibum rasa, ukuran jauh untuk orang LA dan orang Korea itu berbeda.

Ketika Kibum hampir berbelok di gang pertama, ia menemukan seorang _errr,_ laki-laki, atau pemuda, entahlah, dengan gaya _retro_ nya. Rambut di kuncir diatas kepala seperti pohon kelapa, kaca mata besar nan bulat, kaos kuning terang, celana panjang kotak-kotak.

"Apa kau warga baru disini?" tanya orang itu sambil memperhatikan Kibum dari atas ke bawah.

Kibum hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

" _Ah_ , pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu disini" menjentikkan jarinya seperti mendapat ide baru, "Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kibum menunjukkan kertas yang berisi alamat _eomma_ nya. Kertas yang untuk ketiga kalinya ia tunjukkan pada orang yang baru ia temui hari ini.

"Kebetulan sekali, kita tetangga, sini kubantu" lelaki itu langsung merebut koper milik Kibum lalu berjalan mendahului.

"Bukankah lewat sini?" Kibum menunjuk gang yang ada di sampingnya.

" _No no no!_ " dengan gaya songong, lelaki berkuncir mengibaskan jari telunjuknya, "Aku lebih tau tempat ini," sambungnya, "lewat sini saja lebih aman" lalu beranjak kembali.

Kibum tak bisa apa-apa kecuali menuruti lelaki tersebut, ia tak tau apa-apa tentang tempat ini. Tanduk yang tadi sempat memendek, kini memanjang lagi di kepala Kibum. Pasalnya, lelaki ini cerewet, seperti kakek-kakek yang ia temui di pesawat. Namun ada yang berbeda, lelaki ini berbicara dengan aksen yang baru Kibum temui sekarang.

" _Ah!_ aku lupa," sambil menepuk keningnya dramatis, sang lelaki berkuncir menyudahi ceritanya tentang betapa-terkenalnya-ia-di-kompleks-ini, "Aku ada janji dengan Hongki, aku pergi dulu ya" menyerahkan koper kembali pada Kibum lalu beranjak pergi.

Belum sempat Kibum protes, si lelaki berkuncir sudah menghadapnya lagi, "Kau hanya tinggal berjalan lurus sampai mentok, belok kanan, mentok lagi belok kanan lagi, lalu belok kanan di gang kedua, kemudian belok kanan di gang terakhir, rumahmu kanan jalan nomor 3. Semoga berhasil! _Byebye_!" langsung berlari menjauh begitu selesai memberi penjelasan.

Kibum mengernyit, kenapa banyak sekali belok kanannya?

.sursure.

Setelah membelok ke kanan berkali-kali, akhirnya Kibum sampai di rumah _eomma_ nya. Tak sebesar rumahnya di LA, namun terlihat asri, ini kesan pertama yang Kibum dapatkan setelah melihat rumah tersebut. Mengetuk pintu dan _eomma_ nya, Ny. Cho, langsung muncul menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat –yang jujur, ia rindukan.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah" kata Ny. Cho ketika melihat Kibum langsung mengambil air putih di kulkas begitu tiba.

"Rumah ini terlalu jauh dari gerbang utama" jawab Kibum singkat sebelum menengguk air putih yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

Sang _eomma_ mengernyit, "Hanya sekitar 100m jika dihitung"

Kibum menaikkan bahunya, ia tak percaya. "Selain lapangan tenis, lapangan apa yang dipunyai kompleks ini?" Kibum lebih suka sepak bola atau basket, jika lapangan untuk keduanya ada, itu lebih baik.

"Ada gedung olahraga di ujung kompleks, gedung serbaguna, tetapi para pemuda disini lebih suka futsal daripada sepak bola." Ny. Cho memberi penjelasan lebih karena ia tahu kesukaan Kibum terhadap sepak bola.

Kibum mengangguk saja, toh ia bisa bermain sepak bola di sekolah nanti.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tau ada lapangan tenis disini?" Ny. Cho merasa aneh, bukankah ia belum memberitahu apapun?

"Tadi aku melewatinya" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Melewati lapangan tenis?" ulang Ny. Cho, yang direspon dengan anggukan dari Kibum.

"Astaga Kibum, kenapa kau tidak langsung kerumah, justru berkeliling setengah kompleks ini?" Ny. Cho gemas dengan anaknya, bukankah sangat melelahkan ketika harus berjalan-jalan dengan koper serta ransel besar yang dibawa?

"Apa?" Kibum nengernyit, mencerna kata-kata ibunya, " _What the_ -" jadi dia dikerjai si lelaki berkuncir.

.sursure.

Kibum melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu begitu ia selesai mandi. Ny. Cho sedang menata tempat tidurnya yang belum siap untuk di tempati. Kata Ny. Cho, ia sibuk sampai belum sempat menata. Kibum pikir, ia lebih baik istirahat di sofa sebentar sampai kamarnya siap. Dahinya mengernyit ketika ia melihat gumpalan yang bergerak-gerak di kasur lantai ruang keluarga. Ternyata gumpalan itu berwujud manusia, manusia kecil nan bulat. Kibum tak terlalu ingat ada anak kecil di rumah _eomma_ nya.

Ketika Kibum menduduki sofa, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, makhluk kecil itu tidur sambil menghisap jempolnya. Kibum rasa, ia pernah melihatnya. Sebuah memori terlintas di otaknya, ia ingat bahwa ibunya telah menikah beberapa tahun lalu, dan terakhir kali ia kemari, memang ada bayi cadel yang berisik dan anarki karena suka melempar barang. Kibum mendengus, ini akan merepotkan jika ada anak kecil di sekitarnya.

Kibum hampir terlelap di sofa ketika ada sosok yang memanjat tubuhnya. Sosok bulat gempal dengan mata setengah terbuka, tiba-tiba memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Kibum. Kibum mengerang pelan karena terganggu. Makhluk kecil itu semakin menyamankan dirinya, bersandar di dada Kibum. Mendusal-dusal dan sesekali bergumam " _appa~_ ". Tetapi Kibum tidak peduli, ia biarkan saja. Rasa lelah dan kantuk lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Nyonya Cho ke ruang tamu untuk memberitahu Kibum bahwa kamarnya telah siap, namun terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, dalam hati berharap agar kedua anaknya bisa akrab dengan cepat, tidak seperti satu setengah tahun lalu.

.sursure.

Kibum terbangun karena rasa pegal yang mendominasi kedua kakinya. Mengerang kesal ketika tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya, dengan terpaksa ia harus membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sosok manusia kecil yang biasa dipanggil 'bocah' sedang menduduki pahanya, itulah masalahnya. Dan sejak kapan bocah ini tidur di pangkuannya?

" _Hey!_ " Kibum berseru pada bocah di pangkuannya, namun tak ada respon.

" _Hey!_ " dicoba lagi, dan masih tak ada respon.

" _Hey!_ " sekali lagi mencoba sambil jari telunjuknya menjauhkan kepala kecil dari dadanya. Dan berhasil, bocah di pangkuannya menggeliat kecil, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

" _Hey!_ Bangun, bocah!" seru Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk ubun-ubun bocah di pangkuannya. Kibum harus membuat bocah ini segera beranjak sebelum kram di kakinya semakin parah.

Si bocah gempal mengerang, bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, lalu sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia berada di pangkuan seseorang. Mendongak dengan mata setengah terpejam, si bocah mengucek kedua mata dengan tangan gemuknya, kedua belah bibir yang bergerak-gerak tak tentu, menerbitkan seulas senyum tipis pada bibir Kibum tanpa disadari pemiliknya. Mata bulat yang kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya. Kibum tak merespon apapun selain balik menatap kedua iris cokelat polos dihadapannya. Bocah ini mengingatkan Kibum pada tokoh di film yang pernah ia tonton, kucing gemuk yang hobinya malas-malasan, Garfield. Sungguh mirip. Namun, tatapan polos Garfield terbuang itu berganti dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mencebik, sepertinya bocah ini sebentar lagi akan-

" _Huweeee~_ "

Demi _maknae_ DBSK yang suaranya super melengking, mengapa tangisan cempreng bocah di pangkuannya ini menyaingi pemuda yang bernama panggung Max tersebut. Kibum tak berkutik, tak bisa dan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Sampai akhirnya sang _eomma_ datang menyelamatkan keadaannya.

.sursure.

 **Brothers**

Garfield, _ups_ , maksudnya adalah makhluk kecil yang sempat menangis keras di pangkuan Kibum tadi, kini telah berhenti menangis –meskipun butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkannya- terimakasih kepada sang ibu, Ny. Cho, yang telah sabar menghadapi keduanya- kini bocah itu memandang Kibum dengan tatapan polosnya. Matanya masih sembab karena menangis, bekas air matanya pun masih tersisa di pipi tembam nan merah. Ia berdiri di sebelah sang _eomma_ , kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bagian bawah baju yang dipakai Ny. Cho. Seolah ia sedang mencari perlindungan dari penculik.

"Ayo, beri salam pada _Hyung_ , Kyui" Ny. Cho tersenyum ramah sambil menatap lembut pada putra bungsunya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kakaknya yang masih asing baginya ini adalah makhluk yang telah jinak, "Dia _Hyung_ mu, baru datang dari Amerika".

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Kyui _imnida_ " Anak yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan Kyui, membungkukkan badannya, menuruti kata sang _eomma_. Namun, tangan kanannya masih erat menggenggam ujung baju milik _eomma_.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, kau ingat?" tetapi tak ada respon dari Kibum, menandakan bahwa putra sulungnya itu telah lupa. Bukan hal yang aneh, karena sebelumnya, ketika Kibum liburan di Korea, ia lebih sering menginap di rumah Donghae. "Dia suka dipanggil Kyui" Ny. Cho menambahkan, mengelus surai sang bungsu dengan lembut.

Kibum hanya diam tak merespon, sampai sang ibu menaikkan alisnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kode pada Kibum untuk membalas salam dari Kyuhyun.

" _Ah ye_ , _annyeong_ " Kibum membalas sapaan dengan kikuk, lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kibum-" ia bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, namun anak itu justru langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ny. Cho. Sesekali kepala kecilnya terlihat mengintip, memperlihatkan kedipan polos dengan tatapan penasarannya.

Ny. Cho menghela napas melihat keduanya yang terlihat enggan satu sama lain, ini mungkin akan sulit.

.sursure.

Ketika sore tiba, Kibum harus rela keluar rumah untuk pergi ke taman kompleks rumah sang eomma. Setelah tragedi perkenalan tadi siang, Ny. Cho meminta Kibum untuk mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan ke taman. Awalnya keduanya tak bersedia, namun dengan sedikit pengertian -ancaman- dari Ny. Cho, akhirnya keduanyapun mau keluar rumah. Ny. Cho berkata bahwa sudah tugas Kibum sebagai kakak untuk membuat keduanya akrab, layaknya saudara. Tetapi, tidak pernah sekalipun Kibum berniat untuk menjadi kakak, bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di pikirannya. Namun, bocah itu...

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada bocah gempal yang kini sedang berjalan sambil memeluk bola yang sedikit menutupi badannya, mulut mungilnya bersenandung kecil, lagu yang asing bagi Kibum. Kaki kecil si gempal melangkah pelan-pelan, jauh di belakang Kibum.

"Kau..." si gempal langsung berhenti, membatu, dan mendongak begitu mendengar suara Kibum.

"Aku tak tau dimana tamannya, bukankah seharusnya kau berjalan di depan?"

Bocah serupa Garfield memeluk bola itu hanya beekedip-kedip sebagai respon akan pertanyaan Kibum, tak lama kemudian menggumam entah apa. Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan ragu, semakin dekat dan ia beringsut menjauh dari Kibum. Ketika hampir sejajar, si gempal langsung lari mendahului Kibum.

Kibum hanya berdecak malas, memang apa yang menakutkan dari dirinya? Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari kecepatan berlari si gempal, baru sebentar saja sudah jauh di depan. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, kecepatan berlarinya tidak disangka-sangka, benar-benar mirip Garfield. Kibum segera menyusul begitu si Garfield berbelok arah, ia tak mau kehilangan anak itu, apalagi ia yang diminta untuk menjaganya. Ketika Kibum berbelok, sekilas ia melihat tubuh gempal memasuki sebuah gerbang yang sepertinya taman.

Dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi taman yang dapat ia jangkau, mencari sosok Garfield yang hilang begitu saja. Melangkah untuk mencari, Kibum harus lebih teliti karena sosok yang ia cari bukanlah sosok yang mencolok.

"Awas!" sebuah suara masuk kedalam pendengaran Kibum, ketika ia menoleh ke arah suara, ia bisa melihat bola basket melayang ke arahnya.

 _Jdukk_

Hampir saja, seandainya Kibum tak memiliki refleks yang baik, kepalanya pasti sudah menjadi korban bola nyasar.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" sebuah suara familiar di dengar Kibum. Si pemilik suara terlihat mendekat, "Kibum _-ah_?" sapa sekaligus tanya pemuda yang tadi menghampiri Kibum.

"Donghae" Kibum menyebutkan nama sepupunya, tidak disangka jika mereka akan bertemu disini.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ " Donghae memperingatkan ketidaksopanan adik sepupunya, "Disini bukan Amerika" tambahnya kesal.

" _Yeah_ " Kibum mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Kapan kau datang?" Donghae lebih memilih mengganti topik, dia tahu bahwa Kibum takkan mau memanggilnya Hyung, menginat mereka berdua seumuran.

"Tadi" Kibum menjawab singkat.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, berarti mulai saat ini ia akan lebih sering bertemu sepupunya.

" _Oi_ Hae, ambil bolanya!" suara seseorang dari kejauhan membuat Donghae kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada orang yang menyerunya.

" _Oh_ ya, _mian_ " memberikan cengiran meminta maaf, Donghae memberikan kode bahwa ia akan segera mengambil bolanya.

Ketika Donghae telah kembali dengan bolanya, ia menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Kibum, "Kau mau ikut?" menawarinya karena Donghae tau sepupunya itu juga suka bermain basket. Donghae langsung memberi kode untuk mengikutinya ketika sebuah anggukan dari Kibum tertangkap matanya.

Donghae memperkenalkan Kibum pada teman-temannya, dan tentu saja mereka mengijinkan Kibum untuk bergabung. Mereka bermain basket dengan seru, hingga tanpa terasa matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya.

.sursure.

Donghae mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral pada Kibum, "Bagaimana staminamu masih bagus ketika kau baru datang tadi?"

"Aku sempat tidur" jawab Kibum, dahinya mengernyit karena ada hal yang ia lupakan. Satu hal yang membuatnya terpaksa bangun tadi siang. "Hae- _ya_?"

" _Hg?_ " Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Kibum.

"Bantu aku mencari seseorang" Kibum langsung berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Siapa?" Donghae jadi mengikuti Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dengan wajah bingung.

"Garfield" masih melihat ke segala arah, langit yang mulai menggelap membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia harus menemukan Garfield secepatnya.

"Siapa?" Donghae langsung menatap Kibum, apakah ia salah dengar. Garfield?

Kibum mengernyit sebentar, ia lupa nama anak yang sejak tadi disebutnya Garfield, "Bocah gempal yang membawa bola kesini, mirip Garfield" Kibum menjelaskan dengan gestur tangannya membentuk bulatan-bulatan di depan tubuhnya.

" _Huh_?" Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, banyak bocah di taman ini. Kalau penjelasan Kibum hanya sebatas bocah gempal tanpa spesifikasi lebih, maka ia juga tak memiliki _clue_ untuk menemukannya.

Kibum kehabisan kata-kata, ia mengerang frustasi. Ia tak ingat sama sekali, ini karena ia menyebut bocah itu Garfield berkali-kali.

"Bocah gempal" Donghae menggumam, "Maksudmu Kyui, adikmu" Donghae baru sadar, memangnya siapa lagi yang dikenal Kibum selain adiknya sendiri, mengingat Kibum adalah orang asing di tempat ini.

" _Eoh_ " Kibum mengangguk, dalam hati mencoba mengingat-ingat nama Kyuhyun untuk kedepannya.

Donghae menepuk dahinya, "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa namanya?"

"Itu tidak penting, kita harus segera menemukannya"

"Kau benar, sebentar lagi gelap, anak itu bisa menangis karena ketakutan," Donghae mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru. "Ayo kita cari Kyui" kata Donghae ketika ia selesai berkemas, menyampirkan tas ke belakang punggungnya.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , Kyui disini" terdengar suara anak kecil dari samping Dongahe, _plus_ ia bisa merasakan celana selututnya ditarik-tarik kecil.

" _Whoaaa_ " Donghae berteriak kaget, pasalnya tadi di sampingnya tak ada siapapun. Bahkan Kibum membulatkan matanya, belum lama ia mengedar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tapi tak melihat sosok gempal dimanapun. Bagaimana caranya anak itu tiba-tiba muncul di samping Donghae?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini, Kyui?" seru Donghae, masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya.

" _Waeee_ ~?" tanya Kyuhyun, tak terima dengan nada Donghae yang terkesan memarahinya.

"Kau, kau..." Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya, tadi kan dia sudah melihat ke sekitarnya, tapi tak ada Kyuhyun juga.

"Ayo pulang _Hyuuung_ ~" menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Gelap~" Kyuhyun merengek sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri.

" _Eoh_ " Donghae menurut, lalu mengangsurkan tangannya untuk digandeng. Ketika ia melihat Kibum hanya menatap mereka, Donghae menawarkan untuk membawa bola Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu senang karena bebannya berkurang.

"Nah sekarang angkat tanganmu satunya untuk Kibum _Hyung_ " Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggandeng kakaknya juga.

Tetapi Kyuhyun malah menggeleng, menampilkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Kyui, dia _Hyung_ mu" mencoba memberi pengertian, Donghae dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun pasti masih merasa asing dengan Kibum.

Namun Kyuhyun malah menambah satu tangannya untuk semakin mempererat gandengannya pada Donghae.

Kibum berdecak, "Sudahlah, ayo pulang" lalu berjalan mendahului keduanya.

Diperjalanan pulang, hanya terisi suara Donghae dan Kyuhyun, -yang dianggap Kibum sebagai percakapan yang sama sekali tak berguna. Untuk apa membicarakan poli atau siapapun itu yang muncul di tv. Dan bis-bis serta mobil yang bisa berbicara, _oh_ ayolah. Apa manfaatnya membicarakan hal tak berguna semacam itu. Ketika hampir sampai di depan rumah, mereka bertemu sesosok manusia yang sedang berjongkok, menggerutu sambil melempar-lempar kerikil ke jalan.

Begitu melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, Kyuhyun langsung melepas gandengannya pada Donghae dan berlari ke arah sosok itu, "Chullieee~" teriaknya manja.

.

Tbc

.

Kritik dan saran masih sungguh dibutuhkan demi perbaikan.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

[rain; rara. ngcn; sparkyucho0; angel sparkyu; Kim2341; LIV; hyunnie02; Emon204; Park Rinhyun-Uchiha; michhazz; auliaMRQ; rikha-chan; sofyanayunita1; Nae Axselia; Nikmah444; angelina; Cuttiekyu94; Hyunhua; eksa203; kyuvill; dhiiniequeen, Keys13th]


End file.
